


Night Flight

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Daddy's Little Angel [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Tempo (2003)
Genre: #Hannitempo, Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, First Meetings, First Time, Homage to a Trash Possum, M/M, Mentions of Nigel & Abigail, Mile High Club, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rare Pairings, Sexting, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: A while after the end of If You Were My Little Girl, Hannibal meets Jack Ganzer on a plane. Taken by his uncanny resemblance to a young Will, and goaded by him over text, he decides to have a smutty encounter with the boy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts).



> After semi-serious conversations with my sin sister, the Trash Possum herself, she encouraged me to write 'random encounters on a plane' and 'anonymous anal'. Add in the fact she writes the AMAZING Hannigram Threeway Adventures series, which I admire and wanted to do an homage of; and the fact it was her birthday just the other day; AND the fact I am striking out on my own with the Daddy's Little Angel 'verse. Oh and Tempo fucks me up.
> 
> This unrepentant porn is the combined result. 
> 
> Happy belated birthday Hotty ;)

Hannibal gazed out of the window at the shining airport lights and sighed, as the pilot finished his announcement. It was a late flight as it was, long too since he was returning home from Paris, and now they were going to be stuck here a while before taking off. Hannibal opened his book and resigned himself to the tedium of waiting, when he was painfully elbowed by the person next to him as he raked in his bag. 

“Oh sorry!” The boy said, putting his headphones on, and Hannibal turned to acknowledge him. He was immediately thrown for a loop as he looked into a strikingly similar face - big blue eyes and the same soft half-smile he would know anywhere. He looked frighteningly like Will, only in his early twenties, but Hannibal had been too busy reading his emails to notice when he sat down. He returned the boy’s smile a little tightly, before falling over himself to pull out his phone and type a message.

**21:12  
There is a young man next to me on this plane who could play a young you in a film of your life. Uncanny.**

**Will 21:13  
‘Young’ me? He better be damn young! Or are you trying to say I’m looking old? Lol. **

**21:13  
Of course not. I’m trying to say I get to spend 9 hours plus with your lookalike.**

**Will 21:14  
I’ll pretend I don’t know how much you love that…always did have a thing for a younger man ;)**

**21:15  
I’m sure I have no idea what you’re insinuating.**

**Will 21:15  
Yeah ok... ‘Daddy’**

Hannibal swallowed hard and quickly put down his phone, glancing at the boy as if he might have seen the message. He appeared none the wiser, though there was a playfulness on his face that may or may not have been his natural expression. It was true, the boy was obscenely pretty, and Hannibal couldn’t help but wonder if this is what Will might have been like ten years ago. He couldn’t deny that he often thought how he would have liked to ruin the sweet-faced, innocent version of his love. It was a fantasy of his they had discussed, hence why Will was teasing him. Hannibal slid his phone unlocked again.

**21:18  
I wonder if he is as naughty as you clearly are…**

**Will 21:18  
You are fucking lucky I’m not a jealous guy. Like you. I bet you’d love it if he was a naughty little boy…bet you’re thinking about it already.**

Hannibal subconsciously angled his phone more away from the young man, though he still seemed oblivious, despite the permanent spark of mischief in his eyes. Will was clearly in one of his incorrigible ‘sext’ moods, at the worst time, and Hannibal was not about to be stuck on a flight frustrated. No, this had gone far enough. 

**21:20  
Perhaps. I definitely AM thinking about how I’m going to punish you for this wicked notion of yours.**

**Will 21:21  
Oh I can’t wait...doesn’t mean I’m wrong.**

When a while passed with no reply, Will was having none of it. Their relationship was secure, god knows it was, after Nigel and Abigail and all of it and he could never resist pushing Hannibal’s buttons. Coaxing him down roads that led to his own favourite flavours of sin. He would be home just around bedtime, and would no doubt fuck him senseless, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t twist him a little in the meantime. He would have to switch his phone off soon anyway, so why not go in for the kill?

Hannibal had gone back to his book when his phone vibrated again. And again and again and again. He picked it up with one hand, still half an eye on his book as he planned to simply read Will’s nonsense, roll his eyes, and then turn it to airplane mode just to make him wait. Hannibal hadn’t counted on Will tormenting _him_ tonight, and he almost made an audible sound at what he read...

**Will 21:34  
I bet you’re thinking about his age.**

**I wonder how much like me he is...**

**Maybe he would want you touching him right there in front of everyone?**

**What would his lips be like on your dick?**

**Or would he let you fuck him in the bathroom just like when we went to Italy?**

**If he’s really like me you’d have to cover his mouth to keep him quiet….**

**Why don’t you find out if he’d call you ‘Daddy’ too?**

Jack let out all the breath he was holding in an exhale that was far too loud, probably. He couldn’t really tell with his music on but he was suddenly nervous. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. Sure, he shouldn’t pry, but the Daddy thing caught his eye. He couldn’t help but see the rest of those words that were clearly about him, and now he was far too aware of himself, of his cock threatening to harden, of how close the man was to him. True it was usually older _women_ he went for, but the guy was pretty good-looking. He took another calming breath, but it only made him notice how good this distinguished man with the dirty messages smelled. 

Jack risked a look round at the older man and found himself meeting his eye as he did the same, his sandy hair perfect but his mouth parted with want. Jack blushed and looked away, caught, fidgeting in his seat as his cock swelled a little inside his jeans. It was all so...exciting. He liked that.

Hannibal had the distinct feeling this boy knew what was going on. How long had he been holding his phone out like that, in slack-jawed shock at Will’s tirade of filth? At the truth of it. How much had he seen? Would he think him merely a deviant old pervert? The way he lowered his eyes and ran his tongue along his pouty lower lip suggested he decidedly did not think that, and Hannibal could practically smell the desire on him. He _was_ lovely in his flustered state, so that Hannibal couldn’t help but imagine him flushed and utterly wanton...

This was truly outrageous, Hannibal thought when they finally appeared to be taking off. He wasn’t sure if this was wise. He peered sidelong at the young man again, the vivid images of depravity that Will had painted still on his mind. A baby ‘Will’ who perhaps wanted to play just as much as the present-day one did. Well it could certainly be…stimulating.

As the plane climbed, Hannibal had grown restless enough to test the water. He touched the boy on the arm and gestured at him to remove his headphones, which he did, looking curiously at him. He did seem a little easily led. Yes, this was utterly sinful and frankly Hannibal was growing more fond of the idea every minute. Will was a damned bad influence.

“You know it’s terribly rude to read people’s messages.” Hannibal fixed him with a deadly smirk. The boy’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Well...um...sorry? I guess.” Jack was wholly taken aback. He thought about denying all knowledge, and then decided you only live once. “It’s also kinda rude to talk about people when they’re right there...” He said with a shy shrug.

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow, impressed. “My apologies, I was merely commenting on your...resemblance to someone I know. He has a rather overactive imagination.”

“Oh, I see.” Jack said, flash in eyes making it clear he knew this wasn’t all they were saying and that didn’t mind. “He sounds fun.” 

Hannibal curled his lip between his teeth in response, before slowly going back to his book, planning on getting him worked up and wanting more. “Do you mind if I put the armrest up? I find it gets in the way a bit.” Hannibal asked. A loaded question that hung between them.

Jack took the bait, heart racing with the thrill of this game. “Go ahead.” He said and replaced his headphones, the deal silently done. 

As the flight got properly underway, lights dimmed and people started settling down to sleep, Jack was growing impatient. Impatient and a little confused. Maybe he had misread it all. He asked for a blanket and when it arrived he turned off his music, catching Hannibal’s eye, and lay it over himself. He leaned vaguely towards the middle of the seats and tilted his head that way, ostensibly trying to sleep but mostly pretending. Hoping.

Hannibal was a little surprised how willingly the boy was inviting this trouble, as he watched his little performance, but he liked his naivety. He stroked thoughtfully at his chin, the anticipation reaching a ridiculous pitch, and lowered his hand as though he were resting it on the seat. He inched it under the blanket and skated his fingers over the warm thigh he found there. The boy inhaled sharply but didn’t flinch. Hannibal moved so that their heads were closer together as he rubbed slow circles into the boy’s leg muscle with his thumb.

“He is indeed fun. He is trouble...but I wonder if you aren’t perhaps just as naughty.” Hannibal spoke low and conspiratorial.

Jack opened his eyes to find the older man a lot closer to him than he thought, and gazed up at him through dark lashes. “Me? No...whatever gave you that idea?” He said softly, working hard to keep his voice even as the man’s touch grew maddening.

“That look on your lovely face for one.” Hannibal reached his other hand across to gently brushed his lower lip. “Or it could be the way you’re letting me touch you like a dirty little boy.” He slid his hand a little higher and squeezed a little.

“I think it’s because you know I saw those texts.” Jack said breathlessly, desperate for him to move his hand a little further and give him some relief. Hannibal ran his fingers dangerously close to where the boy’s pants were straining against his erection and nodded carefully.

“Mmmm, I suspected as much, and yet here you are.” Hannibal made a mock-scolding noise.

“Your friend is right, you _were_ thinking all those bad things about me.” Jack’s heart was racing.

Hannibal smirked at the mis-labelling of Will, it was of little consequence now and they could get to that later. “Indeed...I was thinking about how I could take you hard and corrupt you entirely.” He whispered, face inscrutable and polite as though nothing so lascivious had been said. Jack’s mouth fell open, the words going straight to his cock.

“Oh my god, here?” He asked, incredulous and intrigued in equal measure.

Hannibal cast his dark eyes pointedly towards the rear of the plane. “Go and wait for me.” He said triumphantly. “There’s a good boy.” He added with a wink.

Jack wasn’t about to turn down sex now he was this close to it. He got up, eternally grateful that his briefs that day were tight and his sweater long, and tried to look nonchalant as he made his way to the bathroom. Most people were dozing or absently staring at their movie screens anyway.

Hannibal removed his suit jacket and fished a little bottle of lube from his bag - being with someone as kinky an exhibitionist as Will, meant he had learned to always have some in his hand luggage. He pocketed it and waited a moment, just long enough to throw his new acquaintance off balance and not arouse suspicion, before strolling down the aisle and tapping lightly on the door. Thankfully the cabin crew were all elsewhere for the minute.

Jack opened the door and Hannibal slid inside, grasping his hips and shoving him against the sink before he could even speak. He nuzzled at the curls behind Jack’s ear, so like Will’s that it was intoxicating. “We don’t have much time...but I won’t need long to have you begging.” He murmured and turned Jack roughly away from him. 

The boy let out a choked noise and braced his hands against the counter. “I never did anything like this before.” He said in rush, as Hannibal reached around his body and undid his jeans, eyes locked together in the mirror. 

“Been fucked on a plane?” Hannibal asked, knowing full well that’s not really what he meant, shoving the boy’s jeans down and gazing intensely at the lust written all over his face.

“No, been with a man.” Jack smirked, eyes lidded as Hannibal grasped his cock and stroked him lazily for a moment.

Hannibal hummed with intrigue while retrieving the lube from his pocket. “Well, well...there is a first time for everything as they say.” He purred and swiftly lubed his fingers, before pressing them against the boy’s untouched entrance. Hannibal watched the boy’s face - Will’s youthful image - as he stroked over his hole, quickly sliding a finger into him and savouring the way he bit his pouty lip. Hannibal wasted no time, fingering him quickly and skillfully, occasionally brushing gently over his prostate and making him whimper. 

Jack’s smooth cheeks were beautifully flushed and his cock leaked as quiet, shocked little moans escaped him. Hannibal was hungry to bury himself inside that tight heat. His reluctance had fully melted away, as it always did when Will engineered these debauched scenarios. He was just as keen to fuck this boy for the story he could tell Will upon returning home, which would undoubtedly turn him on beyond belief. He opened his pants and freed his own dick as he worked three fingers now inside this deliciously bad boy. 

“Please…” Jack said shakily. “Put it in me.” His breathing ragged with need. 

Hannibal groaned at how adorably he requested to be fucked. So unsettlingly like Will, he almost wanted to film it simply to be believed back home. He withdrew his fingers and lubed his length, lining it up and teasing the boy’s loosened rim. “Such a good little whore, letting me use you like this.” Hannibal pressed on his back to bend him over a little further and then abruptly slid inside his tight hole in one slow, firm push. 

Jack gasped at the feeling of being filled, at the words and the burn, one hand flying up to brace against the mirror, as the older man penetrated him. “Ohh...yeah.” He hissed and Hannibal began to fuck him mercilessly. 

Hannibal grasped the boy’s hip and a handful of his thin blue sweater, teeth gritted in a slight snarl as he rutted into him. He glanced up now and again to see the shocked pleasure Jack’s reflection wore. He made such obscene little noises that Hannibal clasped a hand around his pretty mouth to muffle him. Jack’s stormy eyes went wide with pleasure as they gazed at each other in the mirror, and Hannibal fully imagined it was Will’s ass he had somehow gone back in time to claim. The thought was so erotic, so _wrong_ , that it was pushing him quickly towards climax.

“Touch yourself.” Hannibal growled near the Jack’s ear. “I want you to see yourself come on my cock.”

Jack eagerly complied, jerking himself furiously as he was thrust into relentlessly. He was overwhelmed with sensation as Hannibal dropped the hand from his mouth to dig his fingers into his flesh. He was so close. At the sight of this powerful, masculine guy having his way with him, he clearly remembered what he saw in those texts.

“Oh fuck...fuck me...fuck me, Daddy.” Jack whined, just to see how the word would feel, and promptly came all over his hand. He clenched around Hannibal’s cock, his orgasm one of the strongest he’d ever had, mouth agape as he watched Hannibal watch him. 

Hannibal followed right after, spilling deep inside the boy, the line in his mind between this creature and his darling Will completely erased in that moment. After a few moments of their breathing hard, he finally slipped out of Jack, tucking himself away and zipping his suit pants. Not a hair out of place. Jack attempted the same but couldn’t do a thing about how gorgeously well-fucked he looked. Hannibal smiled devilishly at him and silently slunk out the door. After a few minutes of staring at his rosy-cheeked, glassy-eyed reflection and wondering what the hell just happened, Jack did the same. 

They didn’t speak for a while, until eventually Jack huffed a snort of laughter to himself. Hannibal turned to look at him, expectantly puzzled.

Jack flicked his eyes up to meet liquid black ones. “I’m Jack, by the way, Jack Ganzer.” He said with a disarming openness about him.

“Hannibal.” He stated simply, equally amused at their anonymous encounter. He weighed his options, deciding nobody in their house had ever objected before. ”How long will you be in Baltimore, Jack? There’s someone I believe should like to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask for the threeway and it shall be given ;)

Will found that after getting no reply to his merciless teasing, despite taking their new dog for a long run with the other two, he wasn’t that tired come night time. Either Hannibal was outraged or balls deep in this boy he had met on the plane. Abigail had called after dinner and between them they couldn’t decide which outcome seemed most likely. Hannibal had always been the most reticent about the whole semi-open thing, but only when it came to Nigel. 

“He could go either way” She had concluded.

“Don’t we all?” Will had replied sarcastically. He could almost hear her rolling her eyes as she laughed.

“Hmmm, well I’m _sure_ you’ll let me know.”

“Next time you come home, we haven’t seen you in weeks and we miss you.”

“I know...you’ll see me soon, I promise. Love you.”

“Love you too, baby.” Will smiled, making a mental note to ensure she was really ok when he saw her.

After they had hung up, Will had been restless. He had brushed the dogs, taken a bath (which he could rarely be bothered with), read like half of his book and still he wasn’t sleepy. He had that ball of nervous excitement in his belly, and one eye on the clock.

It was after midnight when Will heard Hannibal’s key in the lock, but after the front door closed he heard low voices. What the hell? He sat his book aside, but only panicked for a second until he recognised the tone of one of the voices as Hannibal’s. Will could tell they weren’t heading upstairs and his curiosity was too much to wait and see what the older man was up to. His vaguely entertained an idea of what might be awaiting him but he reserved judgement…

Will padded into the lounge to Hannibal’s cat-like smile. “Hello, Will.” He greeted him warmly, with the undercurrent of something, as his eyes drifted to the figure with the messy brown hair and beige jacket. The boy turned his head over his shoulder to look at Will. “Will, this is Jack. Jack, this is my partner, Will.” Hannibal said with a look that suggested he was enjoying this immensely.

Will frowned in mild disbelief, as he found he was looking into a younger, clean-shaven mirror. Hannibal was _not_ exaggerating about the resemblance. 

“Nice to meet you.” Will smirked, and the corners of both their mouths tugged, as they recognised the bizarre nature of this situation. Hannibal noted they even smiled in similar ways.

“Hey.” Jack said, a tiny bit sheepish that the old man was in fact in a relationship with this guy, but a big bit intrigued. “So are you the mysterious texter?” He teased. Will glanced at Hannibal, piecing it all together in an instant, and nodded a the young man. 

“I imagine that means you’ve been up to no good?” Will said, addressing neither one in particular but moving closer to the boy and appraising his pretty, youthful face. Same stormy blue eyes; same pouty lower lip; same curls. Will was sure there was a picture of him from college that would bear a striking resemblance to this young man. He vowed to show it to Hannibal someday, if he could find it. 

Jack blushed a little at the obvious implication - another shared trait - while Hannibal merely inclined his head in agreement. Watching. Will hadn’t been a hundred percent on how he would feel with the tables turned, but he couldn’t deny there was something attractive about the boy’s youth and innocence. I mean, he was older than Abigail…

“Just what are we going to do with you, then?” Will frowned slowly. Jack had to admit he was pretty good-looking.

Jack was exhilarated, if a little nervous, this was by far the kinkiest shit he’d ever done. He knew he was taking a risk but he figured if the older guy had wanted to kill him, he would have just driven him somewhere and done it on the way home. Also his boyfriend looked like he just rolled out of bed, and was egging Hannibal on to fuck him. Whatever arrangement they had here, Jack wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity for more sex that good. He pursed his lips is faux-thought and glanced at Hannibal who was calmly removing his jacket. Jack followed suit before smirking back at Will. “Whatever you want...”

“He’s very compliant, but very naughty…” Hannibal strolled over to them and put his hand on the back of Jack’s neck. “I can’t imagine who that reminded me of.” He smiled teasingly and Will eyed him for a moment.

Will then pinched the front of the boy’s sweater to pull him towards him, and slotted their mouths together. Jack tasted like gum and smelled like Hannibal, but his full lips felt good against his and soon they were kissing hungrily and open-mouthed, stopping only for Hannibal to divest Jack of his top. The boy was a little taken aback, Hannibal hadn’t kissed him on the plane, but this Will was good at it. Hannibal made a low noise of approval at the sight he was faced with, as he dragged his tie out from his collar - Will and his fresh-faced doppelganger running their hands over each other as their tongues slid together eagerly. He was extremely thankful for his eidetic memory.

Jack was getting hard already and Will, only separated from it by his boxers, could acutely feel the boy’s growing erection against him. They were roughly the same height, and the friction from Jack’s jeans was rapidly encouraging his own cock to fill. They instinctively pressed closer, body heat seeping through Will’s thin t shirt, and Jack made a soft sound of enjoyment. 

“You see, Will?” Hannibal murmured. “He’s a filthy boy.” He grasped Jack’s hair to turn his lips from Will’s to his own. Will hummed in arch agreement and turned his attention to undoing Jack’s buttons while Hannibal tasted him. He slipped his hand down the boy’s underwear and grasped his cock, stroking a few times. 

“You’re right, Hannibal, he’s rock hard for us.” Will purred as he shoved Jack’s pants and boxers down, for the boy to step out of. He resumed rubbing over his length and raking his eyes over the young slender muscles and smooth chest.

“What is to be done about that?” Hannibal broke away from the kiss to ask playfully, unbuttoning his shirt with purpose. Jack looked breathlessly from one to the other until Hannibal moved to sit on the puffy couch. Will stopped jerking Jack, catching the vibe from his lover.

He grasped Jack’s jaw and nibbled at his neck, walking him back to join Hannibal. In between the little sucking kisses at his heated skin, Jack was emboldened enough to peel the other brunette’s t shirt off too.  
As they parted, Will gave him a look that was utterly filthy. “I think he wants you to ride that dick, Jack.” Will said, eyes glinting wickedly. “You want it in you again?” He cooed, filling in the details of what he was almost certain had happened between them.

Hannibal licked his lip in anticipation and reached for the boy’s hand to pull him onto his lap. Jack straddled Hannibal with a coy nod, naked against his dress pants, and arched his back as Will stroked his fingertips over it. Hannibal palmed his strong hands along his thighs and ground their hips together, and Jack bent forward to catch his lips. He took the initiative and reached down to unzip Hannibal’s fly, shuffling back enough to let him tug his clothes down and free his straining cock. Will fetched lube from the kitchen - it was never far away - and made to get Jack ready. 

“I’d say he’ll still be slick with my come.” Hannibal mused and Jack moaned as Will slipped a finger inside him, finding this to be true. 

“Did you make him call you ‘Daddy’ too?” Will asked conspiratorially as if Jack weren’t there, easily imagining Hannibal taking the boy roughly.

Jack arched back into Will’s tender stretching of his already used hole. “He did…” Jack looked down at Hannibal with half-lidded eyes, hands on his chest, though he spoke to Will. “I kinda loved it.” He teased and the older man ground his hips up to rub their cocks together. Will fingered him steadily open and then withdrew his hand. He stripped off his own underwear and gazed hungrily at the scene as Hannibal encouraged their young companion to rise up so he could penetrate him.

Hannibal laid his head back and groaned as Jack sank down over his length inch by inch, fingers digging into his shoulders as he braced himself against the sensation of being filled for the second time that night. He gripped the boy’s hips and rocked him gently at first. “I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock, Jack.” He purred. “Don’t we, Will?” He asked playfully. Will got himself kneeled next to them and skated his hand over Jack’s flushed cheek. 

“Mmm, I want to see him suck me off, too.” He said roughly. “Have you ever had a dick between those pretty lips?” He brushed his thumb across Jack’s pink pout.

“No.” Jack moaned, but obligingly reached out to touch Will’s clothed erection. Will pulled his cock out and raised an expectant eyebrow at the boy. Jack licked his lips and glanced up at Will as he took him into his mouth. 

“Ohh...good boy.” Will praised as Jack sucked him, watching him ride Hannibal at the same time. He was vividly reminded of being in that same position for the first time. God the memory coupled with the stimulation was filthy. He petted Jack’s cheek and his wayward curls as he watched his dick disappear into that sexy mouth. “He’s pretty good, Hannibal.” Will teased.

“Yes, indeed he is.” Hannibal agreed, concise but hoarse as he relished the tight hole surrounding his cock and the beautiful young body grinding down onto it. He hadn’t fucked another man since Will and it was oddly liberating to have his love be part of it.

“I think he has to make me come before he gets to.” Will’s eyes closed in enjoyment, gently fucking the boy’s mouth to help push himself closer to release. Jack moaned around him in protest or agreement but neither of them really cared. Hannibal would happily draw Jack’s pleasure out until Will spilled down his throat. 

Jack increased his efforts, flicking his tongue around the head and into Will’s leaking slit, pleased when Will hissed at this and fisted a hand in his hair. Hannibal’s gentle but steady rocking of him was pressing his thick cock rhythmically against his prostate but not enough that he could come. It was torture of the best kind, and made his own cock leave a sticky trail in the fuzzy trail on Hannibal’s belly. The pleasure was building, albeit slowly, and he hoped their kinky games didn’t involve making him wait too long. 

Will was relaxed and so into being buried deep in Jack’s virgin mouth. He didn’t try to hold back, simply enjoying the feeling as his orgasm began to form deep inside him. He held the boy’s hair tighter and his head rolled back. “Fuck, Jack...gonna come.” He breathed and moments later emptied his load. 

Jack wrapped his hand around Will’s cock and milked every drop before quickly swallowing it down. He slowly released him and bit his swollen lip as he turned his face back to Hannibal. “Good boy.” Hannibal purred. Will flopped down beside them with a satisfied sigh and Hannibal switched to thrusting up into Jack. The boy, eager to come as he was, took the hint and began to slam himself down harder and harder. He grabbed the back of couch and rode Hannibal hard, chasing more and more of the feeling he’d had only a taste of. The pressure was growing and growing and his skin glistened with sweat as he worked himself towards his orgasm. 

Hannibal simply lay there to be ridden. “Yes...that’s it...make yourself come, baby boy....” Hannibal said, bucking his hips into the boy’s sweet spot just enough to encourage him more. Jack’s hand instinctively went to touch himself but Hannibal pushed it away. “Ah ah...you come on my cock or not at all.” He warned and Jack cried out desperately. He was so close and he just wanted to throw himself over the edge…

“Get on your back.” Will told him out of nowhere and Jack immediately complied. He figured who knew the guy’s cock better than Will. Hannibal got on top of the boy and shoved his legs back, plunging back inside him so he could hit his prostate better. Jack moaned loud as Hannibal took him. Hands balled into fists on the cushions with a combination of intense pleasure and trying not to grab his dick.

“Fuckkkk...I want to come so bad.” He wailed, his release right there.

“Come on, Jack...come for Daddy.” Hannibal cooed and rammed into him with brutal relentlessness. He and Will watched as Jack writhed under him, cries getting higher, before finally he spurted his hot seed all over his belly. His orgasm wracked his body so thoroughly that Hannibal tumbled over the edge too at the feeling of the boy clenching hard. He growled low and pumped yet more semen inside Jack’s well-fucked ass.

Hannibal collapsed in a heap beside Jack with Will on the other side and tried to catch his breath. 

“I think you’ve exhausted him...he’s an old man.” Will laughed and Jack smiled, fully sated.

“Twice in one night, William, I am not that old.” Hannibal bit back good-naturedly.

“Can I use your shower?” Jack finally asked and Will told him where the main bathroom was.

“We should at least let him stay tonight.” Will said once Jack was out of the room.

“Of course.” Hannibal agreed. 

“Abigail called...she’ll never let you hear the end of this, didn’t think you had it in you.” Will teased him. “She’d like him you know, maybe we should set them up?” He went on sarcastically and struggled not to laugh at Hannibal’s mutinous face.

“I’m going to bed.” Hannibal said, pretending to be in a huff at the mere suggestion of his princess with this young tearaway who fucked strangers on planes. “I had a long and tiring flight.” He said primly and Will couldn’t help but let out his laugh this time.

“Yeah, sure you did, _Daddy _.” Will rolled his eyes and dragged him upstairs.__


End file.
